Love, Hate a Decision or Fate?
by Hanabi-Ko
Summary: The loving has really begun until a surprise comes and they realize that every family has it's flaw's...


sigh, since my bestest buddy in the whole wide world keeps on nagging me about that Kyo and Tohru should be together and not Yuki and Tohru, I will make a story for her…

Uwaaaaaaaaaaaah, yawns Tohru as she wakes up and wishes that she could go back to bed. But, unwillingly she goes downstairs to make breakfast for Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure. She starts and nearly burns herself she is so tired. Tohru doesn't feel all right at all until she hears:

Why do you look so tired Honda-san? ´´.

It was Yuki; he had a kind smile on his face until they heard the unmistakable rumble of Kyo running down the stairs at full speed.

Sigh the stupid cat is coming´´, Yuki said with his voice filling with regret.

Heh, heh I think that I see that…anyone could…´´, Tohru said with a sweat drop and line eyes.

Hah! This is the day you die!´´, Kyo shouted.

There were several more steps until the landing, but Kyo decided that it would be more effective just to jump then and there…So he did…Kyo was just enough in the air to skim Yuki's hair, until Yuki raised his hands, put them on his upper chest and lower stomach before flipping him out of his site. He turned around and started to say, Sorry Honda-san, but that cat needs some less--´´… Until he saw it … Kyo had landed on Tohru and they were… kissing… Then his eyes turned abnormally large and started to shout:

(yet again) KYO YOU DISTGUSTING CAT! HONADA-SAN, HONDA-SAN! ARE YOU OKAY!

But Tohru was not listening; in fact … she was … sleeping…

(Tohru's dream)

She was still small and had short hair, but that was not the only shock, she was

Falling … it was black and no one was there… she was just … all on her own … it made her feel like her childhood—no …it was her childhood … then she landed … but it was not soft … it was actually rather hard … the landing had hurt her so she could barely move, until …

Honda-san, Honda-san? Where are you Honda-san…? ´´

An echoed, worried voice pierced the darkness, but it only made her more afraid…

Yo, Tohru where are you? ´´

Echoed a called from a different voice. Tears started to form into her eyes. She rolled herself into a tiny ball and tried to keep her continuously loud sobs quiet so the strangers would not know her whereabouts.

Honda-san! Honda-san! Please come out! Sob please …Sob ´´

Came yet again through the darkness.

Toh … ru … c-come out! Sob … Sob we don't want y-you g-g-g-gone! ´´

Came the other mysterious voice. Zuck … they care about me … she thought … b-but … who are they? She looked at her knees that were covered in water … they are looking for me … they're crying for me … then why oh why am I hiding from them …? She decided … whoever they were … whatever they were … she was gonna respond …

Yes? I am right here! Please! Please come and save me…! ´´

then a light walked towards her … no … it was more of a figure … a child … about her age … but … it was a boy … with orange hair and orange/red eyes. He walked through the darkness as if it was fog as he pushed it out of his way. He smiled at her and noticed her tear stained cheeks.

What is wrong? Why are you crying Tohru? ´´

She didn't have time to answer because another figure came to the two. He was still a boy but had shimmering grey hair and violet eyes.

Hey, Kyo … ´´

Said the boy with the grey hair

Why is she crying? Did you do something --! ´´

Said the boy in a warningly voice until she was interrupted by the boy named Kyo

No Yuki, I didn't ´´…

He said flatly. Tohru looked down at her hands and noticed something … they were not a cold and dark as they were before but actually warm and had a small glow … exactly like the boy's … and it was getting brighter …

Well … no point staying here anymore … ´´

Said Yuki as he stuck his hand out to Tohru at the same time as Kyo. She didn't take their hands, but just stared at them. After a while:

Well? Are you gonna take our hands or not? ´´

Kyo asked in a harsh tone.

Okay … thank y-you ´´

She said as she stood up with a little help from the two and the three little shining stars walked through the darkness, holding hands, home.

Heh, heh reviews plz! If you do, I'll put them at the end of the next story!


End file.
